


Glad You Came

by Littlethings987



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, College, Dancing, F/M, First Meetings, Karaoke, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlethings987/pseuds/Littlethings987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is tired of being alone. Louis has been having a rough week. But that could all change when they see each other at a club on Friday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one direction fanfic. I hope everyone likes it!

Harry Styles was alone on a Friday night. Again. It had been like this since his girlfriend, Taylor, had dumped him. She had been a pretty girl, but very controlling; always telling him when to buy her presents and flowers, and how to dress. They had been dating for about 3 months before she got bored with him and broke it off.  
Ever since, he had been coming to the same club every Friday after his shift. It was a nice place to hang out, with comfortable seats, a big dance floor and sometimes a live band. And there was no requirement to dress up, so Harry could just throw on jeans and a shirt, brush his chocolate brown hair, and head out. That was definitely a plus. Of course, he did not drink because he was underage, only 20. He was not really a fan of dancing, either. But he needed somewhere to relax after his extraordinarily boring job as a cashier at Vons.  
Seriously, the highlight of his day had been when a woman with a large purse had come to his check-out station. When she had leaned over, Harry had caught a glimpse of a chihuahua in her large bag. He had been tempted to ask to pet the dog, but did not want to get into trouble with his manager. He loved dogs, if that needed explaining.  
So instead of drinking or dancing at the club, Harry people-watched. It was actually pretty interesting. It was amazing how much someone could learn about a person if they payed attention. How their day went, if they were stressed, if they thought the person next to them was hot.  
Harry shifted in his seat and let his eyes wander over the people on the dance floor and by the bar. For some reason, he felt inexplicably drawn towards a teenage boy with light brown hair and sea green eyes. The boy was staring at the wall behind the bar, deep in thought. Almost as if he felt Harry’s gaze he looked up and met his eyes. As soon as they made eyes contact, Harry looked down, a blush spreading over his cheeks. He could not tell, but he thought the other boy was smiling at him. When he glanced up again, he saw the green-eyed boy getting up from his seat. Harry held his breath as he made his way over to Harry. When he was halfway there, a girl with short blond hair and a boy with black hair ran over to him. The girl grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor away from Harry. He felt his heart drop as he watched this happen. So the cute boy had a girlfriend. Figures. If Harry had been looking up, he would have seen the regretful glance the boy sent him over his shoulder as he was led away. 

——

Louis Tomlinson had been having a pretty rotten week. So, he thought he deserved a drink or to. It had all started off when he went to his accounting job on Monday morning. Someone had tripped and spilled coffee all over his desk and the papers on it. It had taken a long time to clean up and print the papers again, not to mention a waste if trees. Then, on his Wednesday lunch break, he decided to go see his girlfriend, Eleanor Calder. Before he went to her apartment, he stopped to buy her roses. When he opened the door, he walked in to her making out with some random guy. He stood there for a few seconds before she noticed him. She quickly rolled off the guy and stood up. Her eyes filled with remorse she said the words that hurt him the most, “Louis, I can explain.” She took a step toward him and he took a step back, dropping the flowers. Before she could say anything else he turned and sprinted out the door. He barely remembered what happens next, just that he called Liam, Zayn, and Niall and in half an hour they were all at his house hugging him and letting him cry on their shoulders. The rest of the days had not been too bad, unless he counted the traffic going to work every morning.  
Louis was pondering over these events and wondering what to order when he felt some one looking at him. He looked up and met the eyes of a cute boy. They were moss green, paired with styled brown hair. He was stunning. The boy glanced down in embarrassment, which made Louis grin. He stood up and started to walk over to him when Zayn and Perrie, Zayn’s girlfriend, ran over to him.  
“You have to dance!” she exclaimed, and pulled him to the middle of the floor where the other guys were. He tried to turn back to the boy but could not see him. Niall tapped him and said, “Hey, recognize the song?” He listened for a moment before a smile took over his face. ‘Find You’ by Matthew Koma and Zedd started blasting on the dance floor. It was his favorite song. He immediately started moving to the beat with his friends surrounding him. Automatically, he closed his eyes and started sing the song to the track. He opened his eyes as the song ended, feeling much better.  
Louis ran his fingers through his hair before saying, “I’m going to go sit down for awhile,” to his friends. Their chorus of okays followed him as he wove through the crowd. Louis scanned the seats, and felt his heart jump as he spotted the boy from before. He made his way over to him, though the boy had not seen him yet. When he was a few feet away, green eyes glanced up and met his, making his stomach twist.  
“Hi.”

——

Harry stared at the table. He couldn’t help wonder what that boy’s name was. But it didn’t matter. He was probably not even getting up to go to Harry. He had just been looking at him. Times like these he almost wished he was old enough to have a drink. But he didn’t really want one. He had tried some beer and wine a few years ago and it had tasted pretty horrible. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see someone approaching. When the person was about three feet away, Harry looked up. He swallowed at the sight of the light brown hair and beautifully shaped face.  
“Hi.”  
“Hi.”  
“Do you mind if I sit here?” the boy asked hesitantly.  
“No, of course not! It’s all yours,” Harry rushed to answer.  
The boy’s eyes lit up and his smiled made his face glow at the response. He slid into the booth, opposite of Harry. “I’m Louis, by the way.” “I’m Harry,” he responded.  
They stared at each other for a few seconds before Harry glanced away and asked, “So, how old are you?”  
“I’m 21, you?”  
“I’m 20.”  
“Oh, so you can’t drink yet,” Louis said. “That’s why you are over here, not by the bar.”  
Harry hesitated before nodding. “Yes and no. I don’t drink because I am underage, but I don’t really like the taste of alcohol.” He blushed slightly and looked down, hoping Louis did not think that was weird.  
“I understand how you feel. I don’t like to drink that much. Alcohol is not really my cup of tea.” Louis smiled at the end of the line, hoping he got the joke. Harry gave him a smile in response.  
“So, um, Harry are you in college?”  
“Yeah, I go to UCLA,” he replied. “Do you go to college Louis?”  
“Yep, I go to Cal State. UCLA is a pretty good college,” he mused.  
“What are you studying?”  
“Oh, I’m actually majoring in international business. I speak a lot of languages,” Harry mumbled. “What is you field of study?”  
“I’m an engineering major,” admitted Louis. “I come from a family of engineers and I have always been interested in how things were built since I was a little kid.”  
Harry nodded. “So do you have any other hobbies…” He started when three boys and a girl ran over to them. He was confused before he saw Louis face and guessed they were his friends.  
“We finally found you Lou!” the girl exclaimed. “Who are you talking too?”  
“Guys, this is Louis. Louis this is Perrie, Zayn, Liam, and Niall. “ 

——

Louis couldn’t stop smiling at Harry as they started talking. There was just something about the younger boy that made him happy. He wondered if Harry came here often, but would that be awkward to ask?  
“Do you have any other hobbies..?” Harry began when Louis’ friends came over. He quickly introduced them to Louis. “He goes to UCLA,” he told the guys. They all nodded.  
“So, Harry what do you like to do on the weekends?” asked Liam.  
Harry blushed. He had been doing that a lot tonight for some reason. “I actually like to sing,” he said.  
“Oh, that’s cool. Louis likes to sing, and he is amazing. I bet you are a great singer, too.”  
Louis slapped his shoulder to make him shut up. “I’m not that good, it’s just something fun to do.” It had always been a childhood dream of his to grow up and become a pop star. But when he got older he realized he would have to actually make money to live. So he let go of his dream.  
Harry opened his mouth to say something when the club’s music stopped. A bartender brought a mic stand out and set it down on the small stage before starting to talk. “So tonight we are going to do something different. We are going to do a karaoke instead of having a DJ. Of course, the staff can sing, but we would prefer if you participated. You can choose a song from the book on the table and tell one of us.” He walked off the stage and the music started playing again as people decided if they should sing or not.  
“Hey!” Niall exclaimed, caused them all to face the blond boy. “You two should do a duet!” he declared, pointed at Harry and Louis. Louis eyes widened and Harry quickly shook his head. “Please?” Niall asked, “It would be fun.”  
Perrie turned to look directly at Louis. “Please?!” She begged, giving him her puppy face. Louis sighed, giving in.  
“Are you okay with doing it?” he asked Harry. “Because you really don’t have to it you don’t want to.”  
“No, it’s okay,” Harry decided.  
They all stood up so Harry and Louis could slide out of the booth. Louis walked with long strides to the song book, Harry trailing behind him.  
“How about Counting Stars by OneRepublic?” asked Louis.  
Harry made a face. He scanned the list before asking, “What about Don’t Stop Believing by Journey?”  
Louis looked surprised before he said, “We should probably not try to take on the classics.” Harry nodded.  
“What do you think of Glad You Came by The Wanted?” suggested Louis. Harry looked up, a smile spreading over his face. “I like it, do you want to do it?” He nodded and they walked over to one if the bartenders together, and told him their song choice. They walked onto the stage, and Harry was handed a second mic stand. They both looked down as the music began. 

——

Harry looked up and took the first verse flipping his hair as he sang. Louis glanced over at him and laughed. 

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I’m glad you came

Louis started the second verse, taking the mic off the stand and walking towards the cheering audience. 

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let’s go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Harry did a spin as he began to sing again, while Louis walked back towards him. 

Turn the lights out now  
Now I’ll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

They sang the chorus together, with Louis’s arm over Harry’s shoulder. 

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I’m glad you came  
I’m glad you came

They finished the rest of the song with huge smiles and the same position. On the last verse they turned to face each other and sang “I’m glad you came.” When the song ended, the crowd erupted into cheers. Harry and Louis turned to hug each other, then stumbled off the stage.  
Liam, Zayn, Perrie and Niall were all waiting for them screaming with the crowd. “You two were amazing!” said Niall. “That was great!”  
“Thanks,” mumbled Harry.  
“Hey Lou, I think we should head out. It’s getting pretty late,” said Zayn, checking his watch. Louis nodded and turned to follow his friends. Harry glanced down, wishing they wouldn’t leave.  
“Hey, wait guys,” Louis stopped them and walked back to Harry. “Um canIhaveyournumber?” He rushed.  
“Sure,” said Harry, “Can I have yours?”  
Louis nodded and they exchanged phones and typed their numbers in. Harry smiled and handed Louis’ phone back to him. “I’ll text you?” he said. Louis nodded. “See you around.”


End file.
